True Love Never Dies
by shinigami sakura2000
Summary: Slash! Bret/Shawn. Takes place after the Raw in Toronto a couple of weeks ago. After the show Shawn reflects over how everything had gotten so screwed and receives a surprise visit from someone he'd never thought he'd see again.


A/N: I know I should have posted this awhile ago, but I never got the chance so I'm posting it now. I know the history between these two as well as anyone else, so don't try and flame me because of the pairing. I still hope everyone likes it. Please R and R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any person, place or thing mentioned in this fic. They all own themselves as far as I know.

Summary: Takes place after the Raw in Toronto a few weeks ago when Shawn slapped JBL in his match with Rey which caused him to get disqualified. While reflecting on how everything got to be so bad Shawn gets a visit from someone he never expected to see again. **Slash! **Bret/Shawn.

* * *

Shawn sat in his hotel room, staring dejectedly out the window. It was times like this when he really hated the draft. Even though Hunter had made an appearance on tonight's Raw, he had to leave immediately after to show to make the Smackdown taping. He hated being alone. When Hunter was here he had someone he could talk to, but now all he could do was sit and reflect on just how everything had gotten so screwed up.

He had just screwed over one of his friends, he was forced to take orders from the resident jackass of wrestling, and to top it all off he was in a country where everyone hated him. For Shawn, it was beginning to look like the 90's all over again. He sighed and turned back to the window, "Why didn't I just let Hunter help me? Why can't I accept some help this one time?!"

"Because your hardheaded, stubborn, and pigheaded." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

Shawn gasped when he heard the voice and slowly got up and walked to the door. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the smirking face of Bret Hart. "How the hell did you get in here Bret?!"

The Canadian shrugged and sat down on one of the beds, "The front desk clerk gave me the key after I laid on the charm a little bit and signed some autographs for her."

Shawn glared at the older man, "What do you want! Came to rub what happened tonight in my face?"

The smirk fell from Bret's face and almost instantly a frown replaced it. "You know, I'm not as conceited as you think Shawn. The reason I'm here has nothing to do with Montreal. I just wanted to see how you were."

"Yeah right." He snorted. "You probably were enjoying the 'You screwed Bret' chants people were shouting when I came out."

"Shawn, get it through your thick head. I'm over Montreal and you said you were too, so why don't you act like it! I had heard about the stock drops and Vince had told me you were affected by them, but before tonight I didn't know how much."

Shawn hated this, having everyone know about his business. How poor, old HBK had lost nearly everything and had to work for the dirtbag known as JBL. Everyone acted like they knew what he was going through, but no one really understood. "What's it to you anyway?! After all, weren't you the one that said you never wanted to see my pathetic face again!"

"Shawn don't do this. Your ego and pride had messed you up before, don't let it happened again." Bret pleaded with the younger man, trying to keep him from making the same mistakes again.

"Stop it Bret! Stop acting like you care about me. You gave that up when you left me after Montreal!" he shouted, storming over to the window.

"Shawn you don't deserve this. Let someone help you. You don't have to prove anything to anybody." Bret explained.

The older man calmly walked over to his ex-lover and held him. He hated that he still cared about the younger man, but he knew he had to do this. "You always try to prove to everyone you can stand on your own two feet and we already know you can. It doesn't hurt to accept some help sometimes."

Shawn pushed the older man away and scowled at him. "Don't do this! I just want you to go!" he said, pointing to the door.

Bret sighed and went back over to the door, preparing to leave. "You want to know the real reason I came here Shawn?"

The Texan snorted, "Figures you had some kind of ulterior motive. Just explain it, so you can get out."

Bret turned back and faced Shawn with regret etched upon his face. "I know neither one of us will apologize for what happened in the ring in Montreal that night, but I am sorry I lost you because of it. I really do miss you Shawn." Bret paused and stared at the ground before he spoke again, "If you still want me to leave I will, but I just wanted you to know how I felt."

Shawn couldn't believe it. He never thought he would hear those words from Bret. He wanted to believe him, but most of all he didn't want to be alone anymore. "Bret! Wait a minute..." he paused to gather his words. "I missed you too." The smile he received from Bret convinced him that he had made at least one good decision recently.

Bret walked back over to Shawn and turned him to face him, holding him tightly. "I'm glad, and Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

Bret was silent for a moment before he said, "Please don't kill me for this baby."

With that said Bret leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Shawn's. Shawn struggled to break the kiss, but finally he gave in kissing his lover back like it had only been hours, and not years since they had last been together. When the two broke apart, Shawn was speechless. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the kiss, but he wondered what it meant for them.

"Bret...why did you do that?" Shawn asked breathlessly.

Bret chuckled, "Shawn I kissed you because I love you and if you if you haven't figured it out yet I want you back. I want to help you."

Shawn was frozen in shock. After all this time something had he wanted so badly was finally a reality. He didn't know how to react. He grinned and embraced Bret tightly. "I want you back you too, but I still refuse to accept your help. I got into this on my own and I'll get myself out of it. I hope you can understand that."

Bret frowned but said, "I understand, but know that no matter what I'll be behind you on this."

Shawn's face became serious and he rested his head on Bret's chest right over his heart. "You know I thought after all these years I had finally gotten over you, but seeing you here made me fall in love with you all over again."

Bret blushed, something that made Shawn grin. "I'm glad. I thought with your stubborness you'd have kicked me out before I even got a word in."

Shawn punched him playfully in the arm before he thought of something. "Hey Bret how did you know I was working for JBL anyway? I thought you don't watch wrestling anymore."

"Actually it pure coincidence. I just happened to see Raw a few weeks ago when you announced it. I wanted to know what you were thinking, so when I found out you would be here I went to the show tonight, hoping for a chance to talk to you."

Shawn looked at him quizzically, "You were there?"

Bret nodded, "Front row."

Shawn blinked before beginning to laugh, "Don't tell me you were...!"

Bret began laughing himself, "Yeah I was Santa Claus. Who else do you think Vince could have gotten to do it."

Shawn laughed until he couldn't breathe. It was the first time in awhile that he actually felt truly happy. With Hunter leaving and then this crap with JBL he had really began to wonder if it was really worth it. Who'd have thought that in just one night he'd be back with the man he loved and have a chance to remember what happiness truly felt like.


End file.
